Spider-Man, the Radioactive Pet
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: We all know the story of how Peter Parker became Spider Man. But whatever happened to the spider that bit him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

 _Peter Parker lay sick on his bed…he had been bitten by a spider in the lab that he had just visited and he was feeling beyond ill. He had vomited a few times and felt chills and he knew he had a fever. He remembered that he was bitten by that horrid spider and he felt like he should have killed it, but he didn't. Why? He didn't know._

 _"A-Am I dying?" he thought to himself. He was sure of it! He couldn't tell his aunt or uncle or else they would be panicked in worry._

 _But as he tossed and turned in his bed, he could only think about the lovely Mary Jane Watson. The girl he wanted to date so badly, but never got the courage to ask._

 _"She would just think I'm a geek anyway," he said sadly, now feeling his stomach churning again. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he wouldn't even make it through the night. But after a few minutes, the room began to spin and he soon he was out cold._

* * *

Peter could only smirk as he remembered what happened to him only a few months ago. Now he had a better understanding of his powers and what he needed to do. He wanted to be a hero but he knew that he would need time understanding more about himself and what he was capable of.

As he was swinging, his spider sense went off! Now scared, he turned around and was shot to the ground by the Hobgoblin! He landed with a hard thud on the rooftops and almost got the wind knocked out of him.

"GAAAAH!" He gasped, still not accustomed to fighting.

"You've got a lot to learn about fighting boy," the Hobgoblin laughed out, clearly amused by Spiderman's lack of fighting skills.

But Peter wasn't going down without a fight. However, he was still distracted because he had recently lost his uncle Ben and the pain was still deep within him.

"Seems like you're losing your touch," the Hobgoblin laughed, now tossing him hard into a wall.

"Not yet yellow face," Peter growled back, now dodging a well-aimed punch. What he didn't see was a figure watching them from the darkness. It tilted its' head curiously as it watched the two fight.

"My what an interesting being. No doubt the one I am looking for," it smiled with a toothy grin.

Meanwhile, Peter knocked the Hobgoblin off his feet and then he began to swing away to safety, leaving the criminal tied up. It was giving him time to escape!

"You little brat!" the Hobgoblin growled, now turning and aiming a gun at Peter's back. But before he could, another figure shot webbing out and pulled the weapon from him. "What the! Who did that?!"

The figure watched him with purple eyes from the darkness and the moment the Hobgoblin turned, his eyes went wide!

"What on Earth! What are you!?" he yelled out in shock. The figure only smiled and then turned and followed after Peter. The Hobgoblin only stared in disbelief! Whatever it was was NOT human!

Meanwhile…

Spiderman was swinging as fast as he could; he had a book report to finish and had not eaten since breakfast. He was famished.

"I've got to get home," he said, but then he groaned as it began to rain. "Great! Just great! I've gotta get home before Aunt May gets home!"

And with that, he swung around the corner, not knowing that someone, or something, was following him. Whatever it was was keeping up with him pretty quickly.

"My he is quick…very quick indeed," the being said, still having no trouble keeping up.

Peter was only a few blocks from home when he felt something whip him across his back. He let out a shout of pain when he turned and saw that it was Black Cat!

"Hello there Spider," she winked.

"Black Cat this isn't the time," he said, now trying to stay out of the way.

"Oh you never have time for me," she smirked, now holding out some beautiful green emeralds. "Perhaps these will change your mind!"

Peter's eyes widened! Those were the same emeralds that had been stolen a few days ago from the Natural History Museum!

"I should've known that was you!" He said, now making a grab for them. "Give those back!"

"Nope! I got them fair and square!" she smiled happily. Spiderman smirked and wrapped some webbing around her pinning her arms to her side. She shouted in shock and he quickly pulled her to his chest to keep her from plummeting 1,000 feet!

"Calm down," he chuckled, now smirking under his mask. "Just hand them over Black Cat."

"No! I need these!" she protested, now squirming to get loose.

"No you don't! And when you stop trying to be a criminal maybe we can talk about being a team," he grinned, now keeping her to him as she squirmed. "And quit squirming Cat; I'm not letting go until you give me those jewels."

"Then let the games begin!" she smiled, now breaking free and swinging to another side of the building. But Peter also noticed she was not up to her game either; she looked like she wasn't feeling well.

"Hey…Cat what's wrong?" Spiderman asked. It's true she was a thief, but she never tried to hurt him or destroy him like the other guys he had to face.

"I-I'm fine," she said, now trying to swing away, but Spiderman swung in front of her, now upside down.

"Hey wait a moment…talk to me," Spiderman said, now wiping her hair from her face.

"I'm alright. I just need some rest," she said, now looking at him and then giving him the jewels. Now Spiderman knew something was very wrong! Black Cat would never just give him jewels!

"Cat, c'mere," Spiderman said, now reaching for her. But she backed away and gave him a wink.

"Until next time Spider," she said, but she then let out a cough and disappeared into thin air.

"Black Cat! Black Cat stop!" Spiderman called, now flipping over the top of the building and chasing after her. But she then did a nose dive and disappeared into the fog below. Spiderman dove after her but she was nowhere to be found when he swung across a few buildings. "Great…where'd she go?! She's sick and needs help!"

He looked for her for at least another hour but she was nowhere to be found. He had a bad feeling about this but he didn't know what to do. What she did made absolutely no sense at all! She said she wanted the jewels and then she just gave them up with no fight? Definitely not normal for her!

"I just need to keep my eyes open; she's out there somewhere. But now I gotta head home," he said, now swinging towards his house and landing inside. Once inside, he began to get out of his costume and he noticed that there was something in his room with him! Now horrified, he spun around and saw a being sitting in the corner. Thank goodness Aunt May wasn't home yet because Peter let out a shout that could've woken up the neighborhood!

"Why do humans scream? I do not see its' purpose," the being asked, slightly flinching at Peter's screaming.

"What are you?! Who are you?! Why are you in my room?! GET OUT!" Peter shouted. The being slowly stood and came out of the darkness.

"Now where are my manners…I should have introduced myself," the being said. Peter's eyes widened in horror and he fell back on the floor. The person was at least a foot taller than him and was of muscular build. He wore dark blue pants and a ripped white shirt. He had six dark grey spider-legs sticking out from the side and yet two human arms. His skin was a dark gray and he had two main purple eyes of a human but three smaller purple eyes on each side, totaling eight eyes altogether. He had dark black hair and his bangs were covering his eyes until he moved them. But Peter almost fainted because in a strange way…he looked just like Peter himself! Now Peter screamed even more and curled up on the floor! He turned and tried to run out the door, but the being jumped in front of the door and stuck himself to the wall!

"Wait! Peter wait! I mean you no harm! Don't you recognize me?" he asked

"OF COURSE NOT!" Peter yelled. The being looked at him and then closed his eyes. Peter then watched as he shrunk down more and more and more. Peter then looked down and gulped hard! He turned into the EXACT same spider that bit him! The one who gave him his powers! That did it…Peter's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted!

"Oh dear…" the spider said, now crawling up on Peter's face and seeing his eyes were shut. The spider then sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

An hour later…

Peter groaned as he felt himself being placed on the bed. He was beyond exhausted and he had bruises and cuts from the previous battles.

"Peter? Peter wake up," a voice gently said. Peter slowly opened his weary eyes and almost let out a shout until the being clapped a hand over his mouth. "Alright alright…you have a reason to panic but rest assured I'm not here to harm you. I came to thank you!"

Peter tried to struggle but the being didn't move. "Peter…you and I have become one. I am the spider that bit you before. However, that bite had two different effects. You gained some of my powers and I gained some of your human intelligence."

Peter's eyes widened as the spider grinned at him with his creepy fangs. There was a radioactive human-like spider in his room that had his DNA!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This story is a tribute to Stan Lee, my buddy newbienovelistRD, and to the many many Spiderman lovers out there! This story has begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sat up and watched as the spider-like being just looked at him. He thought that this was the most strange creature he had ever seen.

"What on Earth?! So…you're a part of me too?" Peter asked, now looking at him.

"In a way, yes. But I am not completely human," the being replied, now walking up the wall and hanging upside down. Peter got the creeps and shuddered; this thing was beyond creepy. "So you're kinda like a pet then huh?"

"A what?" the spider asked.

"A pet. Ya know. Since you're like part spider?" Peter said. It arched an eyeridge and then looked away.

"I am not sure what this means…but I go where you go Peter," it replied, now reverting back to its' spider form. Peter noticed that it began making its' small web on the top of the ceiling and getting comfortable.

"Well I do need to give you a name," Peter said, now watching it closely. It was definitely creepy and he was already not a fan of what it had done to him. He loved his powers but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a hero.

"A name?" it asked. "What is…a name?"

"You don't know what a name is?" Peter asked. "I thought you had human intelligence."

"I have limited knowledge. I can communicate with you but I am not certain on what many things are in this world," came the reply. Peter looked at him closely and then grimaced again at the long fangs the spider had. "Hmmm…I'll call you Fang."

"Fang?"

"Yeah. I mean that's a good name for a spider I guess. A name is what people call you, that's all." Peter said, now glancing at him. "But how did you find me?"

Fang crawled out of his web and shook himself off. He then slowly transformed into his human form. "I wanted to thank you for this knowledge. It is a frightening world when you are a spider. But by having a human form, I am safer."

Peter stared at the spider a bit and then shrugged. "You're welcome I guess. But you were the one who bit me first!"

"And I'm sorry for that Peter. But you see…I was agitated by being experimented on. You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was so frustrated that I wanted to bite the closest person and that was you," Fang replied. Peter opened his mouth to talk, but stopped. He then noticed that Fang appeared as if he was losing focus or something.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just felt dizzy suddenly," Fang replied. "Being human is strange when you've been a spider for so long." But before Peter could respond, his aunt May came in the house.

"Peter! I'm home!" she called. Peter froze and turned to Fang!

"Quick change into a spider!" Peter said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she will panic if she sees you! Aunt May hates spiders!" Peter said.

"But Peter, I don't always want to be in my smaller form," Fang pouted.

"Fang cooperate!" Peter said. Fang puffed out his lower lip and then returned to his smaller size. He then crawled back up in his web and waited for further instructions.

As Aunt May walked in, she saw Peter standing there nervously.

"Hello honey! Sorry I'm home so late. I have pizza." She grinned.

"Oh uh great! I'll be in in a sec," Peter smiled. Noticing his nervousness, Aunt May grew a bit curious.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yep! Everything's perfect!" Peter smiled, now trying hard to grin. Aunt May gave a head nod and then walked out, unsure of what was wrong with her nephew. Peter let out an audible gasp of relief and Fang hung down by a silk thread.

"Peter, I'm hungry." He said.

"Oh great…well I can bring you some pizza later," Peter said, now feeling his own stomach rumbling. Fang nodded, but then noticed that Peter was looking at the jewels from earlier.

"You are thinking of that cat creature are you not?" Fang asked.

"Yeah…she seemed….strange tonight," Peter said, now sitting back on his bed. Fang looked at Peter and then crawled closer to hi.

"She was ill." Fang said. Peter looked at him astonished and then became serious.

"How do you know? Was it her cough?" he asked.

"No…she was sweating and moving in an uncoordinated fashion; she reminds me of when I would bite my prey with my poison," Fang said.

"Woah hey! No biting me then," Peter pouted.

"I already did remember," Fang smirked. Peter rolled his eyes and then pulled out his phone. "I gotta tell Tony about this!"

"Tony? Who is this Tony?" Fang asked.

"He's a cool guy! He's one of the Avengers and I will definitely need his help when it comes to my new…uh…pet," Peter said, now seeing Fang turn back into a spider. Peter then walked to the kitchen to get them both some pizza. Once he returned, he watched as Fang sniffed the pizza and tried to eat small bites of eat. Chuckling, Peter broke the pizza into smaller pieces for Fang to eat.

"This food is strange," the spider remarked.

"C'mon it's not so bad," Peter chuckled, now biting into his own slice. Once Peter had Tony on the phone, it didn't take long for a large limo to park outside the complex. Peter quietly snuck outside and carried Fang with him in a jar. Once he got inside the limo, Tony was waiting for him.

"Shouldn't kids like you be in bed about now?" Tony smirked.

"Tony c'mon I'm not a kid!" Peter said, now dodging a playful hit. Tony only chuckled but his eyes grew a bit as he noticed the gray and purple spider in the jaw.

"Soooo…what's this?" Tony said, now examining the jar.

"I need some help Tony. This spider has my DNA. This is the same spider that gave me my powers," Peter explained. Tony stared at him a bit before glancing back at the jar.

"Kid…how can…this be the spider? There are millions of spiders out there. How can you tell?" came the confused response.

Peter smirked and took Fang out of the jar. Tony only arched and eyebrow as he placed Fang on the other side of the seat.

"Kid if that spider gets loose in my limo, you'll be spending all week looking for it," Tony said without heat. Peter only rolled his eyes and looked at the smiling spider.

"Now Fang," Peter smiled. Tony's small grin then turned to shock as the spider grew and grew and grew until he was human size. Tony grabbed Peter to him for safety and attached his iron man glove and pointed the beam at the spider.

"Kid stay down!" Tony commanded.

"NO! Tony wait! It's ok!" Peter said, now gently motioning Tony to put his fired up glove down. With much hesitance, Tony complied but looked wary. "He is can talk and he's real!"

"Hello Mr. Tony…I am Fang," the spider-like being replied.

"Fang huh? So you're the one who bit the kid? I don't know whether to thank you or squash you," Tony smirked, now watching Fang grin his fangs at him.

"I did not mean to harm Peter. I am happy I did actually; I am now his pet…" Fang said, now transforming into a spider again and crawling on Peter's hand. Peter began gently rubbing the spider on the back. Tony arched an eyebrow and glanced at Peter.

"So basically you two switched DNA and now he's your pet? Kid, you're coming to my lab for a bit," Tony said, now motioning for the driver to take them to his mansion.

"But wait! My aunt May," Peter said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll talk to her…but we need to figure out what's going on here. And we saw another friend of yours. She tried to break into my mansion but she's in our custody too," Tony replied.

"Who?" Peter asked, but having a pretty good idea.

"Cat girl or uh Black Cat girl or something," Tony said.

"You mean Black Cat?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But she seems like she's sick though. We've kept her to keep an eye on her," Tony said. Peter nodded and watched as they got closer and closer to the mansion.

Once inside…

Peter and Fang were scanned by large machines and the Vision did some tests on them too. The information was confirmed; they were both products of each other's DNA.

"Fang still has very strong spider-like qualities, but he does have some human intelligence," Vision explained.

"Well that explains a lot, but what do we do about him? We can't have a man-spider walking around," Tony said.

"I can just keep him," Peter smiled. Tony blinked at him and approached him.

"Peter…you gotta make sure this thing doesn't cause any trouble," Tony said.

"He won't. He's just a spider," Peter said.

"A radioactive spider kid," Tony added. But as they were talking, Vision walked in and gave Fang an uncertain look.

"Master Tony and Mr. Parker…can I see you for a moment? Alone?" Vision asked. Both nodded and followed the him into another room. Once they did, they saw Black Cat laying on a bed and she was sweating badly.

"She's sick because she's been bitten Peter. The bite has been delivered in her arm and that's why she was sweating," Vision added.

"No doubt she came here to steal something but we were able to get her because she's sick," Tony said.

"But what? What bit her and what did this?" Peter asked, now kneeling by her bed and watching her grip the blankets feverishly. But Peter noticed a bite mark in her arm that had two holes. Two fang holes that could be made by one creature…a spider. Peter quickly turned to Fang and his face turned to horror.

"Fang…did you bite her? Please tell us!" Peter panicked.

"No…I didn't Peter…but this bite mark was made by a spider that had similar affects that my bite did." Fang said, examining the bite.

"You mean…." Peter said, now turning white.

"Yes Peter…someone has been creating more radioactive spiders," Fang replied in concern. The entire room went quiet. If more radioactive spiders existed, there could be twice as much trouble!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh dear! Trouble ahead!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Fang, Tony, and the Vision all stood around Black Cat. She was sweating even more and looked positively miserable.

"We have to help her," Peter said, running his hand over her head.

"We need to find the source of what bit her," the Vision said.

"But how? We don't even know where to begin," Peter said, now getting frustrated. Fang looked at the bite and then sniffed at it a bit. He then got an agitated look.

"It has a scent to it. Whoever is experimenting with these spiders have their own scent." Fang said.

"Can you trace it?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but I must warn you…the scent is not…human," Fang said.

Everyone in the room went quiet and Peter looked at Fang with a concerned look and his face went somewhat white once more.

"What do you mean…not human Fang?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I know that whoever did this is using spiders but there is another scent that is connected to this. And the scent does not smell human. It smells animalistic," Fang said.

Tony glanced at Vision, who looked back at him. He then glanced at Peter and Fang was staring at him too.

"What do we do?" Peter asked.

"We need to find the source of this. But we've got a problem…." Tony started. "There is another problem on the other side of town and they need my help."

"Tony I can handle this," Peter said with a smirk.

"Kid, this sounds like a situation where you may need back up," Tony said.

"Aww c'mon…I've been through worse before; I can handle this!" Peter grinned happily.

Tony looked uncertain, but saw that Black Cat was still a bit delirious with the sickness. He then nodded to Peter and then turned to leave, knowing they had it under control.

Peter turned to Vision and then turned to Fang.

"Before we go, we need to see to Black Cat. We need to make sure she's comfortable," Peter said, now walking over to be by her side.

"Peter, stay here with your friend. I will go and see if I can find the source of our trouble," Fang replied. Peter nodded and then watched as Fang went out on the balcony and disappeared into the night.

"I will make some soup. Go and sit with her," Vision said, now turning and walking away.

Peter nodded and then went and sat on the bed next to her. Black Cat slowly opened her eyes and saw Peter looking at her. She tried to get up, but he made her lay back down.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" he said calmly.

"Listen to me…I need to show you where that place is," she said weakly.

"Black Cat…you can't go anywhere in this condition," Peter replied.

"Peter…I know that I'm sick, but I need to show you where that place was. It's an emergency," Black Cat said.

"But what's going on with you?! You gave me the jewels back and didn't even tell me you were sick!" Peter said. "I want answers!"

"Peter, that's because I didn't realize how sick I was," she said weakly. "Only when I started feeling really bad did I see that I made a mistake. I gave you the jewels because I wanted you to follow me, but I lost you in the fog."

Peter then understood. Black Cat, in her own way, was trying to help Peter solve a very serious mystery. But after a moment, she held her side in pain and let out a pained moan.

"Black Cat, lay back down," he said.

"Peter, you have to hurry; there is a strange person making these dangerous spiders. I was just trying to steal something from one of the labs and I was bitten by a spider. I thought it was just a regular spider until I started getting a fever," Black Cat said, now sweating even more.

Vision then returned back with some soup and some cold compresses. He then placed more blankets over her and looked at Peter in concern.

"Peter you must go with Fang to see who is creating those creatures. You then need to bring one back so that we can create an antidote!" Vision said.

"But won't Fang's venom be enough?" Peter asked.

"No, because even though he is similar…he is a different kind of spider," Vision said gently. Peter nodded and then jumped out the window. He only had a limited amount of time to help Black Cat!

Meanwhile…

Fang had approached an abandoned and old factory. He could smell the scent coming from inside. As he approached the dirty window, he gasped as he saw the many spiders in jars and they all looked positively ferocious. They were all various colors and dripping saliva from their exposed fangs.

"So that is his trick," Fang said quietly. "Now who is the creator…."

"Who is what?" Peter asked, now swinging up next to him.

"I thought you were staying with Black Cat?" Fang asked.

"Vision thought you may need my help so I'm here. Now what's up?" Peter asked.

"The creator is in there Peter; look…those are the spiders. And one of them must have bitten Black Cat," Fang said, now pointing to the jars.

"Now we just need to get in there and get a spider," Peter said.

"Peter….if you go inside you will be in even more danger," Fang said gravely.

"Huh? Why?" Peter asked.

"Because Peter you've already been bitten by me. If you get bitten again, we don't know what the results will be," Fang said. "I'll go."

"No!" Peter said. "If you go in, you could be killed too! Those spiders look like monsters more than spiders!"

"But Peter…you need one of them and I am the only one who can get it without being seen," Fang said.

"How can you say that? You're in human form too!" Peter said.

"I can transform into a spider and kill one of them and bring it back to you," Fang said, now smiling his fangs at him. Peter gulped; Fang could be a bit scary when he wanted to be. But he shook his head.

"No Fang. I don't want to risk your safety too. I'll just grab a jar and we can go!" Peter said, now gently opening a window and shooting out his webbing for the nearest jar. But the moment he was about to pull it out, a large lizard like hand came out and grabbed his webbing.

"I knew you would come…Spiderman…."the voice spat out. Peter's eyes widened as Dr. Connors came into view and pulled him hard.

"PETER!" Fang said in horror as Peter was drug into the lab room and slammed hard into the floor. Peter quickly regained his footing as the Lizard came closer and closer.

"I am so glad you could join me…you're right in time to see me release these spiders into the city," the Lizard smiled.

"WHAT?! Why would you do something like this?!" Peter yelled out.

"Why…revenge of course. If people want to be so quick to disregard mutants, then they will all become mutants!" the Lizard roared. "These mutant spiders are my perfect weapons. They can invade homes much easier than anything else and people won't even realize they've been bitten until they become mutants themselves!"

"B-Black Cat!" Peter panicked, now remembering how sick she was.

"Oh yes…the cute girl that was in here. Pity she got bitten by one of the more deadly ones; she won't survive without the antidote," the Lizard said, now sitting down comfortably.

"Well I won't let her die," Peter growled between his teeth, now leaping at him and kicking him in the chest. Meanwhile, Fang had crawled inside in his spider form and was looking and communicating with each spider. The spiders were monstrous and being aggressive but Fang was not afraid; he was looking for the one that may have bitten Black Cat.

After going through each of the spiders, Fang saw one spider that was green and black. It was silent and simply stared hard at Fang.

"You…" Fang said in spider language. "You bit that young girl."

"I did…" it replied back. "And you…you are simply here to be my dinner."

"Pity…I was going to tell you that too; once I destroy you, you will be used for the antidote," Fang replied, now crawling inside the jar and engaging the spider in battle.

As the spiders were fighting, Peter was fighting for his life too! The Lizard lifted him by his neck with his tail and he was choking him!

"GET OFF ME!" Peter hissed, now kicking him in the face and affectively knocking him off of him. But Peter knew that he would need help. The Lizard was too strong! He pulled him down by his leg and Peter yelled as he was thrown awkwardly into a table! He heard a snap! Peter screamed out and held his leg! It was broken!

"Oh dear…has the spider snapped one of his legs?" the Lizard chuckled evilly. Peter only held his leg and tried to hold back the tears of pain.

But as the Lizard reached for him, he received a hard kick to his back that sent him flying into a wall. Peter then felt himself being pulled briskly into someone's arms and they began crawling up the wall and out the window.

Peter looked up and saw that Fang was holding him to his chest and quickly hurrying throughout the city.

"F-Fang?" Peter said weakly.

"Be calm Peter. Your bone is protruding from your leg and you need help immediately," Fang said, now stopping for a quick moment to wrap the leg with webbing. Peter let out a shout of pain and Fang turned his head sharply.

"We must hurry; Lizard no doubt heard that, "Fang said, now about to pick up Peter. But the moment he almost did, he turned and let out an angry hiss. Before Peter could say anything else, he saw why. Fang's spider sense went off and he turned to fight Lizard. After a second, Lizard burst out of the shadows and he and Fang fought.

"Well well…the spider has an ally; you are interesting indeed," Lizard said, now swinging his tail. But Peter could tell something was wrong with Fang. He appeared dazed and sick too, but he was unsure why. But Fang wouldn't back down. No matter how hard the beating, he wouldn't leave Peter's side.

"Stop fighting; you don't stand a chance," the Lizard said, now pulling off one of Fang's spider limbs. He cried out in pain, but then turned and his red eyes fixed on the Lizard.

"Interesting. I was going to say the same about you," Fang said, now ducking a punch and sending a well aimed bite to the Lizard's arm. The Lizard shouted in pain and went to swing, but then fell to his knees. Fang was sweating harshly, but gave a devious smile. "For you see, I too have venom and before you know it, you will be out cold in a matter of seconds."

The Lizard roared angrily and went to swipe at him but fell down in a heap, unconscious.

"Will…he die?" Peter asked, now looking at the Lizard's crumpled form.

"He will only be out for a few hours. I have different types of venom; that venom is my paralyzing venom. Now come…let's get you some help," Fang said, now picking up Peter and quickly swinging back to the tower.

Back at the tower…

Peter held his leg in pain as the Vision examined him and helped him get it wrapped up.

"It's good that he got you back here in time; you needed immediate attention," the Vision said.

"But what about Fang? Where is he?" Peter asked, now looking around. Vision said nothing; he simply turned the other way and began whipping up more of an antidote.

"Vision? Where is Fang?" Peter asked again, now getting a bad feeling about the silence.

"Peter…you need to focus on getting well." Vision said.

"Vision answer me! Where is he?! Where's Fang?!" Peter said, now sitting up in a somewhat panic.

"Stay down!" Vision said, now forcing the teen back down.

"Then tell me!" Peter said, now getting angry with the lack of answers.

"Peter…Fang is dying," Vision said.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Peter said, now sitting up again.

"He's dying because he had been bitten by the other spiders. From his wound, I would be able to dissect the venom from the spider that bit him. That way we can make an antidote for Black Cat," Vision said gravely.

"And Fang?! What about him?!" Peter said, now feeling like he was going to cry out.

"His recovery…is up to him," Vision said, now seeing Peter place his face in his hands. This was a very hard concept to accept. Black Cat would recover, but at what cost? Fang possibly had given his life just to help her get well.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh dear! What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter jumped to his feet but yelled out in pain as he hurried to get to the room where Fang was lying. Vision tried to stop him, but Peter shoved him aside.

"Peter your leg!" Vision said, trying to grab him.

"GET OFF ME! FANG IS NOT JUST A PET! HE'S MY FRIEND!" He said, now bursting into the room and seeing Fang weakly leaning against the wall. He was sitting on the bed, but not laying down. He was just leaning against the wall. Peter ran to him quickly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Fang, please…what do we do to help you?"

"You cannot do anything Ben…it is my time," Fang replied.

"WHAT?! You can't die!" Peter said, a tear coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked weakly.

"You saved my life. The Lizard would have killed me if you weren't there. You're more than a pet," Peter said lowly.

"Peter…you have many friends. Remember a spider's life is not very long," Fang replied calmly.

"But you're not just a spider! You're part of me!" Peter said, trying not to cry. Fang gave him a small smile, but was turning pale.

"And you are always going to be part of me too Peter…but listen. The Lizard will be releasing those spiders into the city. You must leave and stop him with Mr. Stark," Fang said.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone! You need me!" Peter protested.

"Listen…if you don't stop him, others will be in danger just like Black Cat," Fang said, now looking at him in worry.

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Fang gave him a serious look. "I may not be completely human, but I do know the value of human life. I did give my life for you Peter…now please…save the others."

And with that, Fang began to gently lay down.

"Fang? Fang can you hear me?!" Peter asked, now concerned.

No response.

"FANG?! FANG WAKE UP!" Peter pleaded, now reaching over and shaking him. He could tell his breathing was shallow and he was fading fast.

"Peter, he needs rest. His recovery is up to him," Vision said, now walking inside and gently touching Peter's shoulder.

"Oh Fang," Peter said, now letting one tear fall on Fang as he hugged his neck. Vision had to gently tear the hero away from his comrade because Peter was becoming hysterical.

"Peter…calm down," Vision said. But Peter turned and snatched his arm away!

"Don't you see?! This is my fault! I called Fang a pet when I first met him and didn't really take him seriously. Now he probably is gonna die because of me!" Peter snapped.

"Peter get a hold of yourself! He wanted to do that for you! He wanted you to live!" Vision said, now making the hero look at him.

"But now he is going to pay the price for me," Peter said, now placing his mask down darkly. "First Black Cat was sick and now Fang is dying. That Lizard is gonna pay."

"Peter you need to settle down," Vision warned.

"Get out of my way!" Peter snarled, now balling up his fists.

"Violence and revenge are not the answer," Vision said, now standing in front of him.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel! You're just a machine!" Peter snapped, now turning to walk out.

"If you truly are a hero, you will think twice about this," Vision said.

"All I know is that monster needs a kick in the butt and I'm gonna give it to him!" Peter growled, now turning and swinging out the window.

Vision let out a small sigh as Black Cat came around the corner with a robe wrapped around her shoulders.

"Was that Peter?" she asked, now still a bit feverish.

"Yes…but he is in terrible shape," Vision said.

"Is he sick?!" she panicked.

"No…but his friend…or pet…is dying and Peter is taking it hard. He's gone to take on the Lizard alone. But I will be contacting Tony to help him," Vision said.

"Where is Peter's friend?" Black Cat asked. Vision pointed to Fang's room and then left to call Tony. Black Cat nodded and then walked into the dark room. The room was dimly lit and she saw Fang weakly tossing on the bed. As she approached, he turned and hissed in defense, making her step back. But being in her profession made her less afraid. "Easy there…I don't bite."

"No, but I do…." Fang hissed. But as his vision stopped swimming, he retracted his fangs. "Oh I apologize. It is you. You are Peter's friend."

"Well…sort of. It's a complicated relationship," Black Cat said with a small smirk.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Don't humans either have friends or enemies?" Fang asked, now confused.

"Well…there are those of us that aren't either. We are somewhere in the middle," she answered meekly.

"I think you should decide. No one would want someone who is undecided," Fang said gently. For a spider claiming that he didn't understand human emotion, he understood quite a lot.

But after a minute, he held his side in pain and he began to close his eyes. Black Cat had overheard that Fang was dying earlier and she knew that it was a long shot but she had a plan.

"Fang. If you had some of my antidote, would you be better?" she asked.

"I am not sure," he said, losing consciousness. Black Cat nodded and ran to ask Vision if there was more of the antidote. But there wasn't. There was just enough for her to get well. The young woman was thoughtful but she knew that he was part of the reason why she was alive.

Black Cat made her way back to Fang's room and saw that he was barely hanging on. She sat next to him and held her arm out.

"Fang…I want you to live. Drink," she said, opening her arm. He looked at her very confused.

"What…do…you mean?" he panted.

"Bite my arm and drink my blood. The antidote is flowing through me," she answered calmly. But the spider shook his head.

"No…that could be risky Black Cat. And I am unsure…it…would work," he said. But she didn't care; she got closer to him and pulled out her pocket knife. She gently sliced a cut in her arm and held it up to his face.

"Please Fang. You helped me…now let me help you," she said softly. Fang knew that the antidote may not help, but he did as he was told. He got closer to her and bite into her arm. She let out a low gasp and held back tears because his sharp fangs hurt badly but she knew she had to do it. Anything to help him.

After a few seconds, Fang fell back unconscious. Black Cat was relieved because the pain subsided but she was worried if the method worked or not. It wasn't long before Vision burst in and gasped at what he saw. But he knew he couldn't be angry; Black Cat had a right to do what she thought was best.

"Will he live Vision?" she asked.

"In all honesty, it seems unlikely. That antidote was for a human. But he is no ordinary being; we will have to see. But come…you need rest and for me to clean that wound. You are still not well enough to be doing stressful things like this," Vision said, now taking her back to her own room.

Meanwhile….

Peter was angrily watching from the top of a tower. He was going to get Lizard back for everything.

"He's gonna pay for this! For ALL of this!" he snarled under his breath.

"Well you sound like a happy camper," a voice said. Peter turned to see Tony looking at him with an unamused expression. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting the Lizard back," Peter snarled.

"With what?! A broken leg?!" Tony scoffed.

"Tony…he's the reason why all of us are in this mess! Fang got bitten trying to save me and now he's dying!" Peter said. Tony nodded in understanding.

"Listen kid. I know you're upset but don't let that cloud your judgment," Tony said.

"But he needs to pay!" came the protest.

"But revenge won't help! If Fang dies, will it help you by killing the Lizard?" Tony said lowly.

"No…but…" Peter began.

"No buts kid. Two wrongs don't correct anything. We need a plan," Tony said.

"I have one! Give that Lizard a good beating!" Peter said.

"Ok that's enough! You need to go back to the tower!" Tony growled.

"WHAT?! No I don't!" Peter snapped.

"No buts! You're blinded by your own hatred!" Tony snapped.

Peter was about to protest but Tony sent a small zap to his leg which made him cry out a bit.

"CUT IT OUT TONY!" Peter scowled.

"See? That was barely a touch and you winced. You aren't even in a position to fight and your mindset is all wrong. You aren't acting like the Peter I know," Tony said, now pointing back to the tower. "Go back. I'll handle this."

And with that, Tony flew off into the distance towards the Lizard's coordinates. But Peter only growled and got himself ready.

"I'm not sitting out on this. No matter what anyone says!" Peter said angrily, now swinging towards the way Tony left.

Meanwhile…

The Lizard was trying to shake off Fang's venom and got all of his spiders in place. His plan was to release them into the city and into the entire sewer system.

"This entire city will pay for what they've done to me," he whispered lowly.

"Well…it seems like someone is grumpy," a voice said teasingly. The Lizard spun around and hissed as he saw Iron Man.

"Now what have they sent? A man in a tin can suit?" the Lizard laughed. "This is too ridiculous. First the spider boy and now a tin can man!"

"That's Iron Man to you scales," Tony teased back. That made the Lizard growl and bare his teeth!

"You will pay for that!" he growled.

"By calling you scales? Why? You're covered in them," Tony said, now ducking from a tail swing.

"Enough of this ridiculous chatter. It's time!" the Lizard said.

And with that, he turned and was about to press a button but Tony shot him with a beam!

"Back off the button scales!" Tony warned.

"You are no match for me; your armor means nothing," Lizard said, now taking a swipe at him. Tony looked in shock as he actually made a dent in the armor! Apparently, Lizard had been doing more experimenting on himself as well in terms of strength.

But Tony was doing well holding his own, but he would need some assistance because he couldn't fight and try to keep the Lizard from releasing those horrible spiders.

But before Tony could think of a plan, Peter came swinging into the room with an angry growl! Lizard smirked, clearly seeing his leg bleeding and still broken!

"Feeling better spider?" Lizard teased evilly.

"No thanks to you!" Peter said, now pulling out a gun and aiming it right for him. Tony was in shock! He had never seen Peter with a gun or looking so miserable! He was soaked from head to toe with rain water but as angry as a hornet.

"Peter! Don't!" Tony called out.

"This is justice for Fang! If he doesn't live then this creep doesn't deserve to live either!" Peter said, tears running down his face.

"Well well…the spider is going to try and kill the Lizard hmmm?" the Lizard said, now focusing on Peter and the gun.

"Monsters like you took my Uncle Ben and I won't let you get away with taking Fang! I don't even know how Black Cat is doing! And if she doesn't recover, I'll…I'll skin your hide!" Peter yelled out, now tears pouring down his face.

Tony's heart was breaking. He knew that Peter didn't want to harm anyone, but he had been through a lot. And the last thing that Peter wanted was to lose anymore friends!

But now he was at a crossroads! Would he pull the trigger or would he be the hero that he was meant to be? Only time would tell, but time was quickly running out!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh dear guys! Peter is having a terrible time! The finale is up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was holding the gun and tears were streaming down his face, but he knew that this was wrong. He could feel his finger slipping and with a scream he shot at the controls for the machine!

"YOU FOOL!" The lizard snapped. He couldn't release the spiders without the controls working properly. But he then turned angrily to them and he started grabbing the jars. "If I can't release them electronically, then I will do it the old-fashioned way!"

And with those words, he began breaking the jars all over the place and releasing the spiders!

"NO! They'll get loose into the city!" Tony said in horror, now trying to find a way to contain them. But Peter only narrowed his eyes and swung over to Tony. Tony was confused until Peter pushed a valve that made his suite automatically shoot him out of them room! "PEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEER!"

And with that, Tony was shooting out of the building like a cannon. "That kid! What's he doing?!" Tony said in concern, now trying to get his suit to function properly as he was shooting through the sky.

But Peter knew exactly what he was doing. He then shot his webbing at some chemicals on the desk and his eyes narrowed.

"For the city…" he said, now bowing his head. The Lizard's eyes shot open as he saw the chemicals that Peter knocked over were a proper combination for a fire bomb!

"NO! NO YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING YOU STUPID FOOL!" The Lizard screamed, now running to the window to safety. But soon he yelled out as the chemicals mixed and a large explosion blew the room apart! The spiders, papers, experiments, and everything were incinerated and the Lizard was thrown almost three blocks in the blast.

Peter saw the blast heading his way, but the moment he closed his eyes for the blast, he was grabbed roughly from behind and drug literally across the top of the buildings. He could feel the blast of the heat and he and the person who grabbed him were thrown into a lake that was nearby in the park!

Peter surfaced with a gasp, but looked at himself in shock! How could he be alive?!

"Well that could have been a nasty ending Peter," a gentle voice said. Peter recognized that voice, but didn't turn around.

"This is all a dream," Peter said sadly, now turning the other way.

"Peter? Peter whatever is wrong," the voice continued. Peter then felt a friendly nudge.

"Just leave…it's all a trick," Peter said, now feeling a tear running down his face. The voice only chuckled and Peter then gasped as he felt a bear hug from behind. He then turned over his shoulder and saw Fang's purple eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Now what is all of this sadness and agitation coming from Peter?" Fang smiled. Peter slowly turned around and pounced on him! Both of them went flying back in the water and under the water!

Peter surfaced again, but grabbed Fang by the shoulders.

"Peter easy…calm down," he chuckled, now helping the teen stand.

"How are you alive?! How is this possible?!" Peter gasped.

"Well, it was because of Black Cat's antidote, but also because I am also able to heal myself better than I thought," Fang said.

"WHAT?! You didn't know that you could heal yourself?!" Peter said in shock.

"Well Peter, I wasn't expecting to almost sacrifice myself so I was unsure," Fang said. Peter was about to respond when Iron Man landed beside them! Peter saw Tony remove his mask and his eyes were narrowed.

"I should punch you in the jaw for that stunt kid," Tony growled.

"N-Now Tony, don't be mad. I only did that to save you in case I didn't make it," Peter said, now backing up. Fang only chuckled, knowing that Tony wasn't going to harm him!

"You shot me out of that room like a cannon! And even worse? What if something happened to you?!" Tony snapped, now advancing more.

"Tony hold on a second! Remember the Lizard is still out there!" Peter said, trying to keep a distance between him and the angry billionaire.

"You have one second to get out of here kid!" Tony growled lowly, eyes dangerously fixed. He then jumped at him, but Peter turned and tripped and got stuck in a barrel of clothes. Tony only smirked and Fang only chuckled. Tony then took that opportunity to walk over and smack Peter a few times on his backside with a stick that was on the ground!

"HEY! OW! TONY! OW! OW! CUT IT OUT!" Peter howled.

"Naughty children deserve spankings for being naughty," Tony teased evilly, now seeing Peter trying to put a hand back and defend his backside as his legs flailed.

"OOOOOOW! Tony! Tony C'mon! Stop it! Please C'mon! Tony!" Peter pleaded, now somewhat chuckling because he also found the situation humorous. Tony only rolled his eyes and threw the stick in the corner and pulled Peter with ease from the barrel.

"That's what you deserved kid," Tony said, now looking at Fang, who was smirking. "Any objections spider?"

"None from me," Fang responded, now turning to Peter who gave him a pout look.

"Dude you're supposed to be my 'pet!' Why didn't you bite him or something?!" Peter said, now pointing at Tony.

"Even a 'pet' knows when to choose their battles," Fang said, now leaning against the wall. Tony let out a chuckle and then heard a commotion coming from the burning building.

"I will see to the damage. You all head back to the tower." Tony said, now turning and flying away. Peter nodded and then glanced at Fang.

"Fang…I'm sorry." Peter said lowly.

"For what Peter?" Fang asked, now forming a web on the wall and crouching in it.

"For still calling you a pet. You're not a pet Fang. Y-You're more of a friend," Peter said. Fang smiled his fangs at him and got closer.

"Do you mean that Peter? Do you want to be, as humans call it, friends?" Fang asked. Peter nodded and walked closer and pulled Fang into an embrace.

"You're my friend Fang. You almost gave your life for me and I never want to lose anymore friends," Peter said, now hugging him more.

"Peter…it's going to be alright," Fang said, now hugging the teen tightly to him. He knew that Peter had lost his uncle and he couldn't bear losing anyone else.

But after a second, they parted and Fang placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me Peter. I know that it was a close call but we are still a team. I won't be going anywhere as long as YOU don't do anything like you just did," Fang said, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, now having a bad feeling about this.

"You almost sacrificed yourself for the city. If I did not recover in time and follow your energy, you would be gone. You can't do that Peter!" Fang said, now looking frustrated.

"Look! I was only trying to save the city!" Peter said angrily.

"And you also gave into despair! Never put yourself in harm's way like that again. Why? Because you mean a lot to everyone. No one would want you to die Peter," Fang said, now lowering his voice gently. Peter opened his mouth to talk, but then looked away. He knew Fang was right.

"Fine. I guess you're right," Peter said, looking the other way. But he jumped as he felt a poke in his side.

"Of course I am right. Now come…you have someone who also wants to talk to you," Fang smiled, now leading the way back to the tower.

Back at the Tower…

Black Cat approached Peter and motioned for him to follow her. As he did, she sat on the sofa and motioned for him to sit too. Once he did, she looked at him.

"Peter…thanks," she said.

"For what?" he answered.

"For caring. I'm not used to people caring for a jewel thief," she said gently.

"But Cat you're more than that. Why won't you just become one of us?" Peter asked, now moving some of her hair from her face.

"Because I'm just not like you all," she said, now standing in frustration.

"Yes you are!" Peter answered, now standing and looking down at her stormy blue eyes. "You're fighting it, but you wanna be one of us!"

"No I don't! I only wanna be free!" Black Cat said, now turning towards the window. Peter only flipped in front of her and wrapped webbing around her, pinning her arms to her waist.

"And where are you gonna go in that fluffy robe of yours?" he smirked.

"I was only getting some air!" she huffed, trying to use her strength to break free. Peter only chuckled and walked over to her.

"Maybe if you consider being one of us, I'll let you go," he said as his voice lowered to a whisper.

"I can't Peter! You know that!" she said. He only arched an eyebrow and tickled her waist lightly. Her eyes shot open and she tried to close her lips tightly.

"C'mon! Admit it Cat! You like us!" he said, now tickling her more.

"GAH! PEHEETER QUIT IT!" She giggled, now trying to break free and get out of her predicament.

"I won't stop til you finally admit it! Admit it Cat! Admit that you like being a hero!" Peter chuckled, now feeling her gently push on his chest.

"You're cheating Peter," she said, now gently pushing him against the wall and leaning up and kissing his lips. Peter's eyes shot open and she felt him smile into the kiss as they separated. He then gently placed a gloved hand on her face as he untied her.

"Why not just give being a hero a try?" Peter asked. Black Cat looked at him, but then glanced away.

"It's going to take some time Peter. I need to look into some things," she said. Peter nodded, understanding what she meant. But before he could say anything else, Fang hung down upside down.

"Why don't you both just admit that you want to be mates?" he asked. Both of their faces turned bright red!

"WHAT?!" They both said.

"In my species, we do not worry about simple things such as this. It is simple; we become mates." Fang said, now seeing their faces turn now almost maroon!

"Fang, c'mon man!" Peter said, now turning in embarrassment.

"Well that was nice and awkward," Vision said, now passing by and bringing in some medicine for Fang and Black Cat. "Come. You both are still in recovery."

They nodded and went over to take some of the medication, but Vision noticed Peter still looked distant and concerned about something.

"Peter? Is something troubling you?" Vision asked. Peter just turned away, but he walked after him. "Peter?"

"Vision, I'm sorry." Peter said, now turning to him. "I was wrong for the way I acted earlier and what I said."

"We are past that Peter. You were concerned about your friends," he said.

"But…"

"No buts Peter. You were going through a terrible time and I understand that. What matters is that you are safe," Vision said, now placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And the Lizard is behind bars and those spiders are dead and gone," Tony said, now flying in through the window. He too placed a hand on Peter's back and smiled at him.

"I'm proud of ya kid. I understand you were stressed, but you proved what kind of hero you are tonight," Tony grinned.

"What kind is that?" Peter asked.

"The kind that doesn't cave under pressure," Tony smiled.

"Thanks Tony," Peter smiled.

"And also the kind that needs a good spanking now and then too," Tony added, now aiming a small electrical blast at Peter's leg that made the hero jump!

"GAH! TONY!" Peter laughed, now running after the billionaire who literally took off with the spider hero behind him.

The others could only smile and chuckle. Life was never dull when they all worked together and when they had each other.

Peter could only laugh as he watched the sun slowly begin to fade. He now knew what it meant to be a real hero and what it meant to be a real friend. As Fang gave him a small smile, he only nodded. This was not the end of their adventures. When you have a radioactive ally, it is only the beginning.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! Awesome job, Amiga! :)**


End file.
